


Forest Under the Stars

by Starberrii125



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starberrii125/pseuds/Starberrii125
Summary: The original fantasy story of Elageiros, the Royal Wizard, and Arasne, his elf assistant/apprentice. Explore my creation of a fantasy universe and their relationship advance through adventures and everyday palace activities.
Kudos: 2





	Forest Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, Please do not use my characters without permission and ' are thoughts. Thank you for reading!

The dawn sun peered through the sage curtains of the palace tower, flooding the workshop with golden light. It warmed the room, illuminating the dusty walls lined with ancient books and jars. An elven girl grabbed the curtains and tossed them open. She pushed on the large glass window, making it creak in resistance. The moss and vines growing on the outside stone held on desperately. The breeze of spring lifted her lavender hair off her shoulders. The sun hit her pale complexion, warming her up in an instant. She gazed out to the green forests outside of the palace walls longingly. Acres of untouched trees and plants, all basking in the new day’s light. The greenery reminded her of home. 'I wish I could spend all day wandering the forest.' So many things to explore, but she had work to do. A groggy voice groaned behind her,

“Arasne, close the drapes please, it’s too early.” The royal wizard, Elageiros shoved a pillow over his head and turned away. Arasne chucked, tying a white apron over her yellow linen dress and heading over to the grand bed squished beside piles of unread books. She placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

“I’m sorry sir, but we have work to do. No time for sleeping in today. There is some tea by the cupboard if you would like.” He turned onto his back to look at her, his caramel hair sprawled out onto his mountain of pillows. Plush blankets covered his body, but not all the way. Arasne blushed fiercely at the sight of his exposed chest, backing away with her hands over her eyes,

“Sir, what did I say about sleeping improperly dressed?” He glanced down and laughed,

“Oops, I forgot about that new rule, sorry!” He dragged his hands across his bedside table, reaching for his round glasses. She turned away with her arms crossed,

“It’s alright, get up and get dressed, we have work to do.” Elageiros pushed aside the deep blue quilt, embroidered with petite yellow stars in hundreds of different constellations. He ordered it custom from Nanluire, Town of the Stars. He told stories of his visits. Astronomy festivals, top quality telescopes, and the best places to stargaze in the entire kingdom. He grabbed a white button-down shirt and pulled it over his slim shoulders. The fabric dragged over his skin, rough but delicate. He had a small frame, but still looked strong. He glanced up from the iridescent buttons.

“Miss, what did I say about watching me change?” Arasne’s eyes bolted up from his shirt and met his gaze. His dark forest eyes made her shy away. She picked up the closest book next to her and flipped to a random page. She heard him chuckle from across the room as he continued to change.

He slowly walked over to Arasne’s side, inspecting the book she picked up while waiting for him. She glanced up at him. He looked very different from other wizards she had studied under. Most she had met were in their older years with long beards and elegant robes. He had light oak hair that reflected the light from the window. His freckles peeked out from under his circle glasses. She glanced down, he dressed differently too. He chose more modern button downs and pants, going against the standard issued velvet robes. He glanced back up and caught her staring at his apparel. He smiled playfully,

“Is there something on my shirt?” Her eyes bolted away,

“Nope, just making sure you didn’t have any of yesterday’s potion on you. I would hate to do your laundry again.” He smirked, knowing she was lying but let it slide. He waltzed over to the counter in the middle of the spiral tower. The rough stone countertop was covered with different parchments and jars of dried plants. Elageiros’ eyes dragged over the aged labels and spotted yesterday’s spell parchment. He picked it up and questioned Arasne,

“You said we had work today, but I thought we finished the Xeltar spell yesterday, am I mistaken?”

“No sir, that spell is finished, but the King has requested a potion. We must get on it,” She placed a newer parchment in front of him. It wasn’t as wrinkled as his others, and the ink had no smudges. 'I wish all my parchments looked like this', he thought. As he admired the quality of parchment, Arasne gathered yesterday’s bottles from the counter and replaced them with an assortment of cups filled with ground herbs and substances. Elageiros lifted his brow curiously at the powders she prepared.

“What has His Majesty requested?” he picked up one of the ceramic cups and wafted it towards his nose for a smell, “Ginger root powder? What in the world does he want with this? She snatched the jar back, setting it back onto the tray of powders,

“His Majesty has asked for a potent strength booster, the Annual Jousting competition is coming up on the new moon, and he has placed a hefty bet.” Elageiros ruffled his hair in disappointment, and walked over to the cupboard to pick up a mint colored teacup from the tray.

“I see, cheating to protect his wealth. Not unlike the King,” he scowled as he sipped on the hot chamomile. Arasne sighed,

“I know you don’t like your potions used like this, but his majesty is still quite young, he has much to learn. He has also offered 60 silver for the finished product by sundown.”

“Sundown?” he coughed, spitting out some of his tea, “Does his majesty have any idea how long potions take? The event is in 2 days for heaven’s sakes.” Arasne laughed at his sudden panic,

“Worry not sir, I already prepared the measurements. We simply have to add the ingredients together!” Elageiros sighed in relief and set his teacup down next to the mint and gold teapot,

“Oh, what would I do without you my trusty apprentice.”

“You would be running around this workshop like a chicken without a head,” she giggled, trying to compose herself. He paused and glared playfully at her from across the room.

“How dare you, I am a respectfully trained wizard, I can handle myself just fine.”

“You can barely get up in the mornings sir, I wouldn’t be so confident.” He paused again, taking in her playful jab.

“Well you got me there, alrighty Miss Helpful, let’s get this potion started or else we will have nothing but herbs by sundown.” Arasne nodded and organized her premeasured powders. She waved Elageiros over, showing off the ingredients,

“Ginger Root, Fermented Swampleek, Hedgeberry, and Ground Griffin Hairs. Is that all that’s on the parchment?”

“Yes, very good!” He pondered for a second, “Let's add some Red Fluxroot to speed up the process.” She wacked him gently on the back of the head with a wooden mixing spoon,

“No no sir, Fluxroot reacts poorly to Swampleek. Remember last time we tried that?”

“Ow, that hurt,” Elageiros whimpered and rubbed the back of his head, “and yes, good thinking. How about Arctic Thistle, does that clash with anything?” Arasne studied the giant leather-bound book lying next to the counter, flipping the large worn pages.

“Arctic Thistle should be alright, just watch the stems, they might make it bubble.” He nodded in acknowledgement and strode over to the shelf of jars and containers.

“Lets see, where is this Thistle?” His hands glided over the rough paper labels, doused with black ink. He loved the smell of the different herbs mixing together. The texture of the parchment felt comforting under his fingertips. Arasne sighed,

“Sir, stop admiring the jars and get the Thistle by the windowsill, it finished drying the other day.” He whipped around, embarrassed to be caught in his own world and glanced to the window. There sat an arrangement of smaller jars, labeled with Arasne’s delicate handwriting, her quill and ink jar next to them. He hurried towards it and swooped it up,

“Ah, I see. I’m glad it is finished drying, or this would be a disaster.” She rolled her eyes,

“I added all the ingredients already, we just need the thistle and to steep for 5 hours.” Elageiros carefully set the small jar next to her,

“There you go miss,” playfully bowing, “and then steeping.” She nodded as she focused on adding the dried plant into the cauldron. He watched proudly as she started to mix.

“You really are improving quickly Arasne! At this rate you will be certified wizard in no time!” Arasne stopped and stepped back from the dark chalky cauldron, her pointy ears turned red,

“Thank you,” tugging on her silky hair to hide her blush, “I should prepare breakfast, I just bought some more Yellow Robin eggs.” Elageiros smiled at her attempt to hide her fluster,

“Since the brew has hours to go, why don’t we eat breakfast in the Great Hall?” Arasne stared at him, her plum eyes bright with wonder.

“In the Great Hall? With Queen Daerie?” Elageiros nodded and held in a chuckle at her excitement. He knew how much she looked up to the Queen, and his status as Court Wizard gave him access to the castle’s most exclusive amenities, even dining with royalty. She spun around happily, but stopped after a few seconds.

“Oh my, what should I wear? I must look presentable in front of the Queen. What if I underdress? What if I overdress? I have to get ready!” He couldn’t keep in his laughter anymore. His sweet, deep voice filled the tower, flowing like music in between the stone walls and books. It echoed through the tower, ringing like bells. She swiveled to look at him. His face was growing red, on the brink of tears from lack of breath. Her chest swarmed. She loved hearing him laugh, that was when he smiled the most. She turned away just as quickly as she looked.

“Sir, this is no laughing matter, I want to look the best I can for Her Majesty," she teased, making her way towards the spiral staircase, pressed against the cobblestone wall. She gripped onto the iron railing, trailing it with her fingertips as she ascended. Her delicate slippers scratched against the worn stone stairs. The loft of the tower was reserved for her, the railing giving a splendid view of the entire tower. A small bed, covered with soft silks and pillows, was tucked next to a large wooden wardrobe and a small shelf of personal belongings. She opened the small wood door, revealing a rack of simple dresses of all colors. She glanced at every option, analyzing each fabric. She reached for a long, navy a-line cotton dress, the hems lined with beautiful star shaped lace and long bell shaped sleeves. She peeked over the railing to see Elageiros inspecting the cauldron.

"Does the Queen like navy?" She shouted to him. He stepped back and looked up to the loft,

"She loves it," he shouted back, "now get dressed or we will be late!" Arasne giggled and glanced over to the grandfather clock down by the entrance. He was right, it was almost time for breakfast. She ran behind her room divider and quickly got dressed. Tossing her yellow day dress aside, she stepped into the elegant navy garment. She didn't own much that was fancy, but it would have to be good enough, she had very little time. She reached for the back laces and struggled to tie them tightly. She would have to worry about it later. She returned to the wardrobe and tucked the yellow dress into a lower drawer. She searched past dress after dress for the small mirror attached to the back of the closet. She stared at herself for a moment, watching her dark eyes stare at herself. Brushing her straight hair past her ears, she shut the sturdy doors carefully to not harm any of the contents. She ran down the stairs, holding up the bust of her dress all the way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going without being fully dressed?" Elageiros chucked, watching her struggle to push open the huge wooden door with her shoulder. Arasne whipped around, 

"Help lace me up, I don't want to be late." His face grew red. She shuffled over to him and instructed him now to lace the back correctly, moving her hair to the front. His hands grasped the ribbon nervously. He threaded the thin ribbon through the holes in the back. He grazed her slender, smooth back every loop. Her warm skin surprised him and he jumped back timidly. 'Why am I so nervous?' They was so close, he could smell the scent of vanilla and flowers waft off her. It was intoxicating. 

"Are you done yet?" Arasne's voice snapped him back to reality. He looked back at her soft skin and his ears grew redder. He had never been that close to her. He quickly finished the lacing and stepped back.

"That should be good enough," he coughed nervously, "give me a second to finish getting ready." Elageiros moved back to his bed, cluttered with blankets and books. He searched past the mess and reached his bedside table. He opened the drawer and shuffled around for a minute. Returning to Arasne's side, he showed her a navy tie with pale yellow stars.

"We can match." He grinned. He reached around himself and slowly fixed it around his slender neck. She laughed as she watched him strain to adjust it properly. 

"Let's go already Elageiros, we will be late!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the large door. It was bigger than both of them combined, decorated with shapes of forests and flowers with the iron reinforcements. The dark oak showed years of age through cracks and wear. She pushed hard on the wood, hearing the creaks with every inch. Light spilled out from the other side, opening the tower to the inner hallways of the grand palace. 


End file.
